No te das cuenta de lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes
by B-G-Livi
Summary: Historia narrada por Otani en donde confiesa cómo se siente con Risa y cómo casi llega a perder su amor. CHAP 3 UP!
1. Introducción: Dudas

**_Introducción: _**_Dudas_

_"Otani... Tú... ¡TÚ ME GUSTAS, OTANI!"_

Esas palabras rebotaban en mi mente cada noche. Ni yo podía creerme lo que Koizumi me confesó el día de su cumpleaños número 17... Pensé tal vez que eso un chiste porque, la verdad, nunca me hubiera imaginado que alguien como ella estuviera enamorada de mí. Pero lo estaba... Me lo aclaró después y aún así no lo creía.

Cuando hicimos el viaje en la escuela, la rechacé. Y aunque me dijo que olvidara su confesión, luego de darle mi negativa comenzó a llorar. Me dolió verla así porque (aunque no lo confesara) me sentía mal ver a mis amigos sufrir. Sin embargo, luego de pasar el día juntos olvidando todo signo de incomodidad que nos rodeaba, decidimos olvidar todo. Pensé, al menos, que todo sería normal. Que volveríamos a ser el dúo cómico de siempre pero al terminar ese día (muy agitado porque habíamos ido a muchas partes juntos y habíamos conocido a Umibozu), me sorprendió diciéndome que no se pensaba rendir, que ella me seguía amando pese a todo. Me quedé atónito y algo incómodo porque no estaba acostumbrado a que amiga me tratara de esa manera. Pensaba qué podía decirle para que no se ilusionara mucho conmigo pero, extrañamente, cedí a sus sentimientos aunque yo no estuviese enamorado de ella. Pero por alguna extraña razón, me dio una tremenda curiosidad todo esto, que era nuevo para mí. No sé por qué lo hice, pero dejé que ella se esforzara conmigo aunque no la amara. Sin que me diera cuenta, me sentía maravillado.

El producto del asombroso esfuerzo por parte de Koizumi para conquistar mi corazón, fue de inseguridad y confusión de mi parte. No quería ceder porque no estaba seguro de lo que sentía... Es decir que sí me gustaba, Koizumi era una persona con la que podía pelear, pero me agradaba mucho estar con ella, sumado a que era una persona bastante torpe y graciosa. El problema era que no sabía si todo seguiría igual si comenzábamos a salir porque ya no podríamos tratarnos como lo hacíamos antes... Y la pregunta que me planteaba era siempre "¿Es amor lo que siento por Koizumi... O simplemente es un producto de mis confusiones que he tenido todos estos meses?"...

Entonces, a pesar de todo lo que hizo ella, la seguía evitando un poco. Aunque seguíamos con nuestra amistad. Pero veía todo lo que sentía ella, lo que hacía por mí y cómo se imponía a conquistar mi corazón. Sencillamente era algo que me dejaba deslumbrado y me sentía plenamente halagado por gustarle a ella y que me lo demsotrara de esa manera. Claro que en mil años le iba a confesar mi asombro y admiración hacia ella...

Y todo fue yendo así, hasta que apareció ÉL.

**NA: ¿Qué les pareció? La verdad escribo esto porque me fascinaron todo esos capítulos donde Otani se siente confundido con Risa-chan y también cuando siente celos :3 Espero que les haya gustado, nos veremos en el capítulo 1 :***

**LOVELY COMPLEX NO ME PERTENECE, SUS PERSONAJES SON DE AYA NAKAHARA!  
**


	2. Enfado

_**Capítulo 1:** __Enfado_

Me levanté con un pequeño ardor en la frente. No bien miré mi rostro en el espejo, una herida roja resaltaba en mi frente.

"_Maldita Koizumi… Podría haberme dado el chocolate de San Valentín de una mejor manera…" _pensé enojado.

Hacía una semana que tenía esa lastimadura Y NO CICATRIZABA. Además de eso, Koizumi estaba actuando de una manera extraña, y en vez de hablarme me gruñía… Ese comportamiento me perturbaba un poco, pero porque no sabía por qué demonios me trataba de esa forma sin que lo mereciera. Además yo debería estar enojado, no ella.

"_Debería agradecerme que soy bueno con ella" _me dije mientras caminaba a grandes zancadas en la escuela.

Hoy me iba a escuchar. Le diría de todo, y la culparía una vez más por haberme lastimado.

**Flashback**

Iba por el pasillo, entristecido. No iba a aceptar el chocolate de Koizumi porque era uno de verdad… No era uno como el que me intentó regalar el año anterior, pero como un idiota lo rechacé. Estaba bajo una fuerte presión. Si lo aceptaba ¿Cómo lo interpretaría Koizumi? No quería ilusionarla, pero tampoco quería…perderla. Quería que la situación continuara igual, pero también quería que ella entendiera que no estaba enamorado, y que la nada iba a ser igual si yo la amaba. Además… Aún no tenía en claro mis sentimientos por ella… ¿Era amor o qué demonios era lo que sentía por ella? Era difícil de saberlo. No me podían obligar a amarla, pero tampoco quería alejarme de ella.

Caminé por el pasillo. Le dejé claro a Koizumi que no aceptaría su regalo, cuando sentí sus pasos atrás de mí. Todo pasó al mismo tiempo: me di vuelta, la vi y sentí que algo volaba en el golpeándome con violencia la frente. El chocolate cayó en el suelo, con una abolladura en la frente.

-¡Eso dolió!-le recriminé.

-¡ACÉPTALO!-me ordenó ella.

Lo recogí resignado, mientras sentía que el dolor y el ardor en mi frente aumentaban pero eso ni importaba en ese momento. La verdad, era culpa mía. Le dije que sí lo quería… Pero la inseguridad me asaltó en el momento menos esperado.

-Te dije que no puedo-le respondí.

-¿Por qué?

"_Qué insistente" _pensé. Pero muy en el fondo, me sentía maravillado.

-No puedo aceptar un chocolate de verdad cuando mis sentimientos no están claros-respondí mirándola a los ojos.

-¡No seas imbécil!-me gritó enojada-¿Intentas hacerte el duro?

Esas palabras me sorprendieron, me ofendieron pero ella siguió hablando.

-Nunca pensé que fueras un idiota o un mujeriego. No hiciste nada malo, Otani. Si alguien aquí tiene la culpa, soy YO por negarme a rendirme. Así que TEN EN CUENTA que me da lo mismo si te gusto o me odias, di lo que quieras que se te pase por la cabeza.

La miré impresionado. Nunca había visto a alguien tan decidida a conquistar a un chico… Y ese chico era yo. Eso realmente me gustaba. En otro momento, me hubiera reprochado por pensar en cosas tan cursis. Pero era verdad que esa actitud fuerte de Koizumi me dejaba sin palabras, y me había dejado confundido a lo que sentía por ella ¿Era amor? No lo supe, pero estaba en claro que no sentía lo mismo por ella desde que la conocí.

-Koizumi-pude balbucear.

-Me da lo mismo si te lo quedas o no-me refunfuñó-En serio siento por tí que este chocolate sea uno de verdad…

Lo contemplé. Tenía el envoltorio celeste y un moño amarillo... Con una abolladura en la esquina. Tal vez, no era tan malo aceptarlo. Su insistencia continua me había convencido.

Sólo asentí con la cabeza, y ella me sonrió. No, no era nada malo aceptarlo… Mis sentimientos por ella no estaban concisos, pero ese chocolate, al parecer, no la ilusionaba. Al contrario: aceptaba que yo no estuviera realmente enamorado de ella. Pero sí era importante para ella que aceptara su regalo.

Mientras desenvolvía su chocolate, dije con voz inundada por el orgullo.

-La chica que se enamoró de mí es una auténtica idiota.

Hizo una cara fea mientras me inquiría:

-¿¡Qué es lo que dijiste!?

-Tú me dijiste que dijera lo que se me pasara por la cabeza-la acusé severamente.

-Vaya, es cierto-respondió derrotada.

Cuando abrí el paquete, me encontré con una sorpresa: en el centro de él decía "ENANO IDIOTA" y tenía un dibujo de glasé en forma de… excremento… ¿Por eso me insistía que lo aceptara? ¿¡Para burlarse de mí!? Las pagaría, maldita mastodonte…

-Intentas enfadarme-la reté.

Koizumi miró su regalo atónita. Era obvio que ella no había sido, pero no me explicaba por qué me lo había dado en esas condiciones.

-Jejeje-rió culpable-Creo que Haruka me debe explicaciones… Ahora vuelvo ¡NO TE MUEVAS!

No entendía nada… Pero Koizumi me debía muchas explicaciones.

**Fin del Flashback**

Desde ese día, Koizumi estaba más…distante ¿Era mi imaginación? No me lo quería plantear a mí mismo, pero me preocupaba mucho. Y encima estaba más gruñona, y me trataba como si YO fuese el mocoso inaguantable. Ya me estaba cansando esa situación.

No bien llegué al aula, dejé mis útiles en mi banco y me dispuse a esperara a Koizumi. Sí, HOY VERÍA QUIÉN ESTABA ENOJADO CON QUIÉN. Los útiles de ella estaban en su banco, por lo que debió haber llegado, pero ¿dónde estaba?

La respuesta me llegó cuando la puerta del aula se abrió. Koizumi se encontraba con sus brazos envueltos alrededor de su cuerpo, y con mala cara.

-Qué frío me hace-murmuraba con cara de anciana resfriada.

Me paré frente a ella, con mi flequillo alzado hacia arriba. Quería que viera mi lastimadura brutal que ella me había hecho.

-¿Qué ocurre?-me preguntó molesta.

-Mira lo que me hiciste. Pasó una semana y sigue colorado. Es cuando me pegaste con la esquina de la caja de tu chocolate-le acusé mientras me ponía las manos en la cintura. Koizumi seguía mirándome con cara odiosa-¿Te volviste loca?

-Ya cierra la boca-me respondió. Dicho esto, caminó hacia el otro extremo del aula.

¡Otra vez esa asquerosa actitud! No me iba a dar por vencido. Quería saber qué demonios le sucedía.

-¿Vas a seguir comportándote de esa manera?-le recriminé fastidiado. Y agregué dando alusión a su golpe:-Te arrestarán por agresión si sigues así.

-¿Qué quieres decir? No te entiendo.

Me enfureció esa respuesta. Era más que comprensible que el que no entendiera nada fuera yo… ¿Pero ella? Ella era la única que podía darme una respuesta por sus agresiones y me respondía esa estupidez.

-IDIOTA, soy yo el que no entiende nada de nada ¿Esa es la manera de darme un chocolate de verdad?

Koizumi le pegó con el puño al pizarrón. Todos los que estaban en el aula, la miraron sorprendidos ¿Es que no podía ser menos ruidosa y molesta?

-¡Eso sucedió por las estupideces que dijiste!

Me enojé aún más ¿A qué estupideces se refería? Si había comprendido bien las razones por las que no quise aceptar en un principio su chocolate.

-¿A qué estupideces te refieres? Estuve pensando mucho en lo que te iba a decir. Pero tú me ignoraste y me lanzaste el chocolate. Y encima cuando abrí la caja, miré lo que decía en el chocolate… ¡Y encima tenía un glaseado en forma de excremento!-acusé furioso. Sabía que Haruka lo había hecho, pero esa mastodonte idiota lo había permitido.

-¡No fue mi culpa!-se excusó-Haruka lo cambió. Luego te di el que yo había hecho ¿verdad?

Nos miramos con furia centelleante en los ojos. No me iba a dejar derrotar por esa gigantona. Pero ella no quería ser derrotada por mí.

Las manos de ella empezaron a temblar. Esto no era bueno. Despedía chispas de sus ojos, como si quisiera asesinarme.

-¿Q…Qué?-le pregunté un poco asustado.

Me señaló mientras me decía:

-¡La próxima vez que nos veamos será en un juzgado! ¡Te demandaré por calumnias!

Oh sí. La guerra no había terminado.

-¡Cuando quieras!-chillé. Con gusto aceptaría, la corte fallaría a favor mío.

Sin darnos cuenta, estábamos montando el mismo espectáculo de siempre. Los dos comediantes siempre discutiendo y todos los integrantes de nuestra clase mirándonos.

Durante el almuerzo no me di por vencido. Estaba harto de no saber por qué Koizumi estaba tan enfadada… Además me dejó pensando ¿A qué estupideces se refería? Me había cansado: si no lo sabía a través de ella se lo preguntaría a Nakao. No le diría nada a Nobu porque pensaría que me estaba preocupando por Koizumi (lo cual era verdad, pero no me dejarían en paz).

-Oye Nakao-comencé a decir, mientras miraba mi nikuman-¿Sabes algo de esa…actitud de Koizumi?

Me miró extrañado. Pensó un poco antes de responderme mientras tragaba su comida. A mi lado, en nuestra mesa, estaba sentado Suzuki-kun, que también me miró con extrañeza.

-Pues… No sé a qué actitud te refieres-me respondió.

Qué idiota fui… Ahora le debía explicaciones. Entonces él le contaría todo a Nobu ¿Cómo no pensé en eso antes? Ahora ellos pensarían que estaba interesado en Koizumi y no me dejarían en paz. Pero ya era tarde.

-Está enojada conmigo, creo-le contesté enfadado mientras pensaba en los malos tratos de ella, tan injustos-Ya ni puedo decirle nada, que me trata de mala manera y no sé por qué…

Se ahogó con su comida… Tuvo que golpearse el pecho hasta que se calmó.

-Pero bien… ¿Qué demonios te sucede?-le refunfuñé mientras lo veía taparse la boca…

-Nada-contestó rápidamente. Seguramente había notado mi preocupación… Maldita sea.

-Oye si piensas que…-empecé a decirle, pero él me interrumpió rápidamente.

-No sé nada de Koizumi y su comportamiento, así que no me preguntes.

Fruncí el ceño. Suzuki sólo miraba hacia el suelo, y Nakao hacia otra parte. Los conocía bien: algo me estaban ocultando.

-Oigan… Actúan como si me estuvieran ocultando al…

Me interrumpí a mí mismo. Recordé lo que le dije a Nakao la semana anterior, antes de que Koizumi me lanzara violentamente el chocolate:

"_Si fuera mi novia, nos tendríamos que besar… ¿NO TE PARECE QUE ESO ES DE CHISTE?"_

-Un momento-balbuceé- ¡SE LO DIJISTE A NOBU!-chillé.

Ahora entendía a qué estupideces se refería ella. Estúpido Nakao ¿No sabía guardar un solo secreto?

-Oye… No sé a lo que te refieres.

-¡Sí que lo sabes!-lo acusé-¡Lo que te dije cuando Koizumi me intentaba dar el chocolate…!

-Ah… Eso…-balbuceó.

-¡Te odio!-chillé. Me abalancé hacia su lugar y le tiré los pelos.

-¡AY! ¡Oye, te lo puedo explicar!

Suzuki nos separó. Su rostro estaba colorado (como siempre). Me senté nuevamente en mi lugar con los brazos cruzados.

-No sé por qué me dijiste eso… Pero ella tiene derecho a enojarse contigo… Tus razones por la cual no quieres estar con ella son estúpidas ¿no te parece?-me explicó Nakao mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Oye… Yo…-me traté de excusar. Pero tenía razón-Nunca dije que quería estar con Koizumi. Pero creo que ella tiene razón al enojarse.

Agaché mi cabeza mientras cortaba un pedazo de mi nikuman. Con razón ella me trataba así. Y tenía toda la razón, tal vez la acomplejé más de lo que estaba… Que nos veríamos graciosos, era verdad. Pero ella se desesperaba al no ver que seríamos una pareja como los demás. Qué idiota fui al decir eso.

-Bien… Le daré mis disculpas a Koizumi… UNA SOLA COSA:llegas a decirle esto a Nobu, y te dejaré calvo-amenacé a Nakao apuntándole con mi dedo-, y esto también va para ti, Suzuki.

-Pero yo…-protestó él.

-Nada de excusas. Nadie dirá nada. Esto se quedará así. YO me encargaré de decírselo ¿entendido?

Ambos asintieron, pero estaban reprimiendo una carcajada.

"_Idiotas" _pensé.

Me levanté de mi lugar. Qué estúpido había sido. Ahora le debía explicaciones a Koizumi…

Estuve toda la tarde pensando en cómo hacer para que ella me tratara como siempre. Era insoportable verla enojada conmigo, y tenía más que razón al actuar así.

Cada tanto, miraba hacia su banco. Se veía muy concentrada en sus pensamientos… Si llegaba a pedirle disculpas, se iba a enojar más. Además que mi orgullo se iba a ir a la basura.

Koizumi no me habló en todo el resto del día, y yo no me molesté en buscarla. Estaba arrepentido, pero no tenía el carácter de enfrentarla.

"_Perdedor" _me dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza.

Camino a mi casa, avanzaba a paso lento con la cabeza gacha y pateaba todo lo que se me cruzaba en mi camino. De repente, vi un cartel a la ligera. Sólo leí una palabra: "Umibozu"

Seguí avanzando, pero reaccioné y retrocedí. Leí bien el cartel. Umibozu daría un concierto el día en que terminaban las clases. Las entradas estarían en venta mañana... ¡OTRA VEZ VERÍAMOS A UMIBOZU! La felicidad recorrió mi cuerpo.

-KYAAAAAAAAA-grité de felicidad, ignorando la gente que se paró a mirarme.

Corrí feliz a mi casa mientras la brisa me golpeaba el rostro. Esa era mi oportunidad. Le demostraría a Koizumi que ella SÍ me importaba. Y todo sería igual: ella me trataría de consquistar, me halagaría, y me reconfortaría en todo. Además VERÍAMOS A UMIBOZU

"_Koizumi… Te demostraré que yo tampoco soy capaz de rendirme"_

No sabía por qué, pero el corazón me latía más fuerte que de costumbre.

**NA: ¿Qué les pareció? Pronto saldrá Maity-sensei *-* (LO AMOOO) pero tengan paciencia XD porque aún falta para que aparezca. Este capítulo está basado en el capítulo 13 del anime, y un fragmento del 12.  
Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, gracias por los reviews y disculpen la demora u.u**

**LOVELY COMPLEX NO ME PERTENECE, SUS PERSONAJES SON DE AYA NAKAHARA!**


	3. Visitas

_**Capítulo 2:**__ Visitas_

¡Era el día en que vendían entradas para el concierto de Umibozu! Como Koizumi no me habló el último día que la vi, no supe si sabía algo o no del concierto. La verdad es que si no lo sabía, la impresionaría más…

-Pero ¡¿Qué clase de cosas estoy pensando!?-grité elevando los brazos al cielo. Alguna gente en la acera que caminaba, se me quedaron mirando asustados y molestos, pues eran tempranas horas de la mañana.

-¿Qué miran?-musité sintiendo el color rojo en mi cara. No debía hacer ningún ruido, pues eran…las 6 de la mañana.

¿Impresionar a Koizumi? ¿De dónde salía ese objetivo? Era cierto que quería arreglar las cosas pero…sí, la quería impresionar aunque mi orgullo me acallaba hasta en mis pensamientos.

Cuando fui a la boletería, fue mi sorpresa al ver sólo una persona en "la gran fila" que yo pensaba encontrar.

"_Es mi día de suerte"_ pensé satisfecho.

Estuve toda la mañana haciendo fila, hasta que se hizo la hora de almorzar…Y sólo allí me vendieron las entradas.

Pensé en el concierto que había compartido con Koizumi en Navidad…antes que el imbécil de Haruka arruinara la felicidad. O el chocolate de San Valentín…Pero también estaba en deuda por haberla hecho sentir tan mal.

Fui tan injusto porque ella se esforzó demasiado para que yo la amara pero… ¿Ella era desconsiderada? Tal vez, por esforzarse y lograr confundirme más. Para peor, todos se habían puesto en mi contra por rechazarla: Nobu, Nakao (maldito traidor, lo único que hacía era ser un espía), Suzuki, Chiharu… Pero ¿Qué había de mí? Todos sabían que amar no es una cosa que aprende sino que se siente. Y no estaba seguro si era amor lo que sentía por Koizumi. Tal vez no sentía nada más que confusión, pero no la amaba. En realidad no sabía.

"_Giz, que complicado" _pensé enfadado mientras volvía a casa. Guardé celosamente las entradas….Y me sumí en sueños, ya que no había dormido en toda la noche por la emcoión (de comprar las entrada para ver a Umibozu, claro).

Un recuerdo me vino a la mente, el día en que le dije algo que la esperanzó. Fue en el partido que hizo mi equipo de basket, luego de Navidad.

**Flasback**

-Otani… ¿Podemos hablar?-me preguntó tímida y dulcemente Mayu, mi ex novia, en la fiesta de Navidad que ofreció nuestro equipo de baloncesto.

Miré a Koizumi cabizbaja que se iba del predio. No…No podía ser. Tal vez ella no me gustaba…bueno, no lo sabía; pero no se merecía que alguien como yo (TAN genial…Sí, soy muy genial) la hiriera por alguien que ya no valía la pena. Porque Mayu había dejado de gustarme hacía un tiempo, ella ya no me importaba. Si había terminado con su novio gigante, era su problema. Mi problema ahora era ir a buscar a Koizumi y decirle lo correcto: que mi ex novia ya era el pasado…Esa gigantona idiota siempre se aferraba con temor a los sucesos ocurridos, y se terminaba angustiando por nada.

-Lo siento-le contesté entonces a Mayu-, pero hay una persona muy idiota que llorará si sabe que nosotros dos nos encontramos…

Me sorprendió mi indiferencia cuando Mayu abrió grande slos ojos con decepción. Pero era cierto ¡ya no me importaba! Un año atrás también rechacé la invitación de Mayu para la fiesta de Navidad del equipo de baloncesto con el objetivo de ir con Koizumi al concierto de Umibozu.

Salí casi corriendo a buscar a Koizumi, y la encontré fuera. Su alta figura (perdón…su GIGANTE figura) se encontraba bañada en la luz artificial que acababa con la noche, y estaba caminando en mi dirección sin percatarse de que yo estaba allí. Había comenzado a nevar.

-Ah, así que te metiste aquí-le dije, en forma de llamada-Si sigues estando aquí, terminarás refriándote.

-¿Qué…qué haces aquí?-me dijo con voz sorprendida y triste.

Sonreí para mis adentros.

Luego de entablar una conversación con ella, le dije algo que tal vez no debí:

-Creo que me conviene salir con alguien como tú-murmuré.

-¿Qué…dijiste?-balbuceó ella.

-Nada…No dije nada-le respondí fastidiado…Pero aliviado de que no haya tal vez, lo más seguro, fue que me haya oído.

Desde ese día me pregunté: ¿Cómo es que le gusté a Koizumi? ¿Cuándo le empecé a gustar?

**Fin del Flashback**

Salí entonces del predio

Al día siguiente, en la escuela llegué….y me puse a roncar de nuevo en mi escritorio del aula, luego de acomodar mis útiles. No había podido dormir lo suficiente como para calmar el gran sueño que me invadía.

En eso estaba, creo cuando unos fuertes pasos me sobresaltaron. Levanté mi cabeza y vi a Koizumi frente mío con uan terrorífica cara mientras me pegaba un reto bastante patético:

-¿¡Por qué demonios eres exageradamente bajito!? ¡Me pones nerviosa!

"_Maldita amazona" _pensé ¿Y ahora qué? ¿De nuevo quería juzgar la altura que tenía?

-¿¡Cómo dices!?¿¡Qué diablos pasa contigo!?-inquirí mientras me levantaba de mi banco y la enfrentaba.

Ella sólo agachó la cabeza, mientras caminaba hacia su banco. Sus ojos tenían una mezcla de frustración y decepción…Recordé la frase atormentante que dije y me sentí mal conmigo mismo:

"_Si fuéramos novios nos tendríamos que besar… ¿Te parece que eso es de chiste?"_

Maldito Nakao que no sabía guardar ni una frase qe yo soltara. Pero todo era culpa mía (y de él también). Koizumi seguramente seguía molesta por lo que había dicho, y era por eso que fui a comprar las entradas para Umibozu: para que me perdone…Y para que siga impresionándome como siempre. Aunque no lo dijera, me encantaba la manera en la que ella me dejaba atónito. Quería verla valorarme. Era algo estúpido y egoísta, pero eso sentía yo.

-Oye, espera-la detuve mientras sacaba de mi mochila la entrada de Koizumi bien guardada en un sobre.

Ella se detuvo, y me miró de perfil con cara frustrada (que resultaba algo aterradora).

-¿Qué quieres?-me preguntó con rastro de enfado en sus ojos.

Le extendí la entrada mientras la veía con cierta ansiedad. Protno todo volvería a ser normal:

-Aquí tienes. Yo invito.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?-preguntó mientras tomaba el sobre.

Sonreí un poco sobrador al esperar qué diría ella cuando lo descubriera por su cuenta. Sentí cómo sacaba lentamente el tesoro del sobre.

-E…E…Esto es…-dijo abriendo grandes los ojos mientras una enorma sonrisa se le dibujaba en su rostro-…¡una entrada para el concierto de Umibozu!

Sonreí con gusto. Era bueno escucharla feliz nuevamente…

-Es por lo de Navidad y San Valentín-le respondí triunfal-Sería un fastidio tener que esperar al White Day, así que pensé dártela hoy…

-¿En serio?-me sonrió como siempre. Fue un alivio volver a verla sonreír así...Lo había logrado.

-Sí…Ayer estuve haciendo fila toda la mañana.

Sí…Había logrado que sea feliz. Pero también había logrado que ella volviera a maravillarme nuevamente.

"_¿Qué estoy pensando?"_ me dije, molesto.

Mientras tanto, no me había dado cuenta de que Koizumi estaba diciendo:

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Asiento número 3?-se sonrojó un poco mientras exclamaba:-¡Estamos en primera fila!

Ver a Umibozu (EL MEJOR CANTANTE DEL MUNDO) de cerca una vez más me emocionaba más que de costumbre. Volver a oír su música y cantar en vivo era realmente emocionante y me subía la adrenalina.

-¡Incluso, seremos capaces de distinguir los poros de Umibozu!-le dije entusiasmado.

-¡Otani eres el mejor! ¡Eres el mejor!

Esos halagos eran música para mis oídos, incluso mejor que la música de Umibozu (aunque sonara bastante extraño y patético… ¡agh! ¡QUÉ VERGONZOSO!). Que Koizumi me dijera lo que ella pensaba de mí, me hacía sentir de maravilla. Era una especie de adicción a sus palabras tan reconfortantes. Sin evitarlo, cuando me dijo eso me sonrojé…

En esos instantes, el orgullo para no pensar cosas cursis y bobas se me esfumó. Era tal la ansiedad de oír esos halagos que le pedí de manera arrogante:

-¡Dilo otra vez!

Ella no dudó en complacerme:

-¡Otani, eres tan varonil! ¡Otani eres genial!

Sabía que esoi era cierto –ejem-, pero oírlo de ella confirmaba mi genialidad.

-Claro-le respondí totalmente satisfecho y aliviado…Qué bueno era oírla feliz nuevamente.

Sin pensármelo le tomé las manos y empezamos a sumirnos en comentarios soñadores para cuando estuviéramos en el concierto:

-¿Y si nos mira directamente?-preguntó ella, ahogada en emoción.

-¡Podríamos darle la mano y todo!-le dije a modo de respuesta.

Me imaginé con Koizumi dándole la mano a Umibozu rodeados de arco iris y música celestial.

-Waaa-suspiró ella soltándome las manos y soñando despierta- ¡Quizas recuerde que lo vimos en Hokkaido.

-¡Es posible que nos haga subir al escenario!-dije a mi vez eufórico. La emoción era tal, que no recordé que el primer rechazo de mi parte fue en el viaje a Hokkaido.

-¡VIVA UMIBOZU!-gritamos los dos al mismo tiempo.

Mi mente sólo decía el nombre de mi cantante favorito…de NUESTRO cantante favorito ¿Cómo era que a nadie le gustaba semejante genialidad? Era una de las razones por las cuales me identificaba con Koizumi

Sin enterarnos, Nobu nos había estado escuchando, y miraba a Koizumi como si estuviera cometiendo un error o algo parecido, con cara resignada y sonriente cargada de ironía. Sólo miró a su amiga mientras balbuceaba una espoecie de risa sarcástica y siniestra (hasta a mí me asustó…y yo soy bien hombre para asustarme por cualquier cara…pero el rostro de Nobu era realmente espantoso).

Al parecer, esa era una especie de código de miradas. Como si Koizumi hubiera sido castigada por lo que, en vez de comportarse naturalmente como recién, comenzó a comportarse demasiado femenina. Se tapó la boca con una mano como si le diera vergüenza:

-¡M..Muchísimas gracias! ¡Lo acepto humildemente! Jejejejejejejejejeje-su risa, más que delicada y femenina, parecía la de una muchacha que tenía ausente su cerebro en la cabeza.

De hecho, lo femenino no era lo suyo. Prefería a la Koizumi original, que se comportaba tenaz, graciosa y torpe. La Koizumi femenina era un desastre.

-¿Quién diablos eres tú?-le dije desconcertado y algo horrorizado.

Más tarde, fui a jugar al baloncesto con el equipo. Debíamos entrenar, ya que en un tiempo futuro íbamos a jugar en los campeonatos. Claro que reconocía que para ser un enano, jugaba muy bien. De reojo, en el juego, pude ver a Koizumi mirándome en la puerta del gimnasio. Sonreí de medio lado, mientras tiraba la pelota al aro.

"_Ella te está mirando, como si fuera a halagarte con telepatía…IMBÉCIL"_

Me dijo la vocecita interna.

"_¡CIERRA EL PICO!"_ le ordené furioso mientras volvía a mirar de reojo a la gigantona, quien estaba junto a Nobu-chan. Maldita sea…seguramente le había estado dando consejos para que Koizumi se ilusione nuevamente… ¿¡Y CONMIGO QUÉ!? ¿¡Qué había con lo que YO sentía!? Me amargó un poco pensar en el detalle de que todos la apoyaban a ella y no a mí…

No obstante, cansado de amargarme por nada, conlcuímos el entrenamiento con buenos resultados.

Fuimos al vestuario, mientras me secaba el sudor de la frente.

-Así que….otra vez una cita…-me dijo con una picardía idiota Nakao.

-¿¡OYE, QUÉ ES LO QUE ESTÁS…!?-comencé a chillarle, pero él me detuvo.

-Tranquilo, galán-rió.

-Mejor que te vayas ahorrando tus ilusiones de que comience a salir con Koizumi…-refunfuñé, empapado en orgullo-Así que si vas a ir a contarle a tu querida Nobu, sólo le di la entrada por agradecerle todo lo que hizo por mí-levanté la voz, enojado.

-Oye, ya. Es en serio…Lo siento. No lo haré más

-Más te vale-refunfuñé mientras entraba a uno de los vestidores.

-Oye Otani…-oí a mí amigo-Lo siento de veras…

-Estás perdonado-sonreí mientras me vestía…Solo que…-me asome poniendo una cara terrorífica-Te mataré si vuelves a decir algo que yo te dije.

-Valga la redundancia.

-Ya cierra la bocota-gruñí.

Salimos nuevamente juntos rumbo a nuestras respectivas casas, cuando en el patio de la escuela (como ya supuse) nos encontramos a Nobu y a Koizumi.

-Cari-gritó embobada Nobu al ver a Nakao.

-Perdona la espera-le respondió el igual de embobado a ella.

Acto seguido, los dos ridículos comenzaron a decirse cosas románticas y cursis, como si no pudieran vivir uno sin el otro.

"_Puaj, qué ridículos" _pensé risueño, mientras me dirigía a la gigantona.

-Buen trabajo-me dijo ella, mientras me miraba con supuesta indiferencia.

¿Es que Koizmu no tenía nada que hacer, sino que estar pendiente de mí? Una sonrisa involuntaria salió a luz.

-Tienes mucho tiempo libre. Me peguntó si me estabas esperando para tirarme algo-bromeé, haciendo alusión a el bendito chocolate que ella me lanzó el Día de San Valentín.

-Pues no-me respondió algo tajante. Mi sonrisa se desvaneció, sabiendo que seguía un momento incómodo, mientras Nobu y Nakao seguían con sus cursis frases y volaban por los aires.

-Ya veo-sólo pude contestar.

Traté de no mirarla, sabiendo que ella posaba sus ojos en mí. No sabía qué más comentarle,ni qué más decirle. Ya me había reconciliado con ella ¿Y qué más seguía?

"_Diablos…Debí pensar en eso" _pensé rascándome la cabeza.

Y con esa incomodidad, caminamos rumbo a nuestras casas…Sin dejar de oír a los patéticos de Nobu y Nakao.

_xxx_

Los días pasaron, y se acercaba el concierto de Umibozu. Justo una noche antes de mi cumpleaños, mi hermana me mandó a hacer unas compras. Justo la lluvia me pilló y…CONSECUENCIA: me enfermé. Estuve todo el día en cama y con fiebre. JUSTO EN MI CUMPLEAÑOS.

"_Vaya cumpleaños" _pensé a la mañana, sintiendo mis mejillas arder.

Y durante ese día pude reflexionar acerca de Koizumi:

Estaba algo confundido. Aún sintiendo los halagos de la gigantona, no sentía nada concreto de ella. Cuando en clases nos tomamos las manos tampoco sentí algo… Yo me conocía bien, y sabía cuán nervioso me ponía tomar las manos de la chica que amaba…Sin embargo, al tomar las manos de Koizumi no sentí nervio alguno.

Debía reconocer lo maravillado que me ponía el esfuerzo de esa amanzona sobre mí, y lo fuerte que era al no rendirse conmigo. Lo que más me molestaba era que los demás me animaran a enamorarme de ella, sabiendo cuán confundido estaba. Y también me enfadaba que ellos no entendieran que no se podía obligar a amar alguien…Pero también me alegraba que ella estuviera feliz conmigo. Me satisfacía saber que no perdería su amistad.

Ella era una chica demasiado valiosa en cuanto a lo que me podía dar y las sorpresas que esperaba de ella eran inigualables…Aunque fuera a veces desagradable, torpe y tonta. Eso no importaba. Importaba más el hecho de cómo era en realidad…

…Pero no me podía enamorar de ella. Ese era el dilema en mi interior. Ella hacía poco se había enfadado por el tema de nuestras alturas, pero el amor es más fuerte que eso. En realidad era lo que menos importaba. El problema era yo. Yo no podía enamorarme de ella, porque, a pesar de todo el esfuerzo por parte de ella, no sentía nada de amor…Tal vez un gran aprecio por su tenacidad y por su esfuerzo…Pero nada más.

"_En serio lo siento, Koizumi…Si pudiera decírtelo una vez que termine con este estúpido resfriado…" _ pensé abatido.

Y así, seguía totalmente enfermo sin poder recuperarme, y al día siguiente sería el concierto.

"_Ugh…Creo que no podré ir…" _pensé, e inmediatamente me sumí en sueños.

Desperté cuando un alboroto se oyó en casa. Eran chillidos que pagaban mi madre y mi estúpida hermana.

-Ven, pasa, pasa-decía mi madre-El chico está prácticamente muerto desde esta mañana, pero ya está algo mejor.

Me removí molesto en las colchas mientras me quejaba en voz baja.

-At-chan… ¡At-chan!-me llamaba mi hermana fuera de la habitación-¡despierta!

-Prepararé algo de té. Espera un poquito-le dijo mi mamá a alguien.

Me quejé más, y me senté en el colchón.

-¿Pueden dejar de hacer ruido?-protesté sin ganas y sin abrir los ojos. Estaba demasiado debilitado como para recriminarles algo a mi hermana y mi madre.

Al abrir los ojos, me encontré con la sonriente cara de Koizmu.

¡Eso era el colmo! Seguramente se había enterado de que yo estaba enfermo, y había venido de visita. No sólo era vergonzoso, sino que también molesto…Y estaba seguro de que Nobu y Nakao estaban detrás de esa visita.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, la mastodonte me saludó con una burla.

-¿Cómo te encuentras…At-chan?

¡Por eso odiaba que mi madre y hermana me llamaran de esa manera en público! Bastante fue aceptar ese ridículo apodo. Maldita sea…

Lo peor de todo, era que Koizumi estaba en el suelo retorciéndose a carcajadas.

-¿¡Qué estás haciendo en mi casa!?-chillé. Era obvio el motivo, pero aún no lo podía creer ¡Qué oportuna y molesta era!

-He venido a verte-respondió ella, con lágrimas de risa en los ojos.

Al mismo tiempo, aparecieron mi mamá y hermana.

-¡At-chan, justo a tiempo! Vamos a tomar la tarta.

"_Ay, no. Otra vez no" _las mujeres de la casa siempre tenían la experta oportunidad para avergonzarme frente a cualquier visita.

-Acabo de comprarla, es redonda-decía mi hermana.

Todo sucedió al mismo tiempo:

Las miré atónito, mientras acomodaban la tarta y el té frente a Koizumi… ¿Por qué diablos habían comprado tarta de cumpleaños? Aunque fuera un año más que cumplía, estando enfermo no podría comérmela

"_¿¡Acaso no saben que los enfermos no podían comer tarta!? ¡Me podría dar una gastritis!"_

Koizumi, estaba sonriente sentada y observaba cómo las dos idiotas cortaban el pastel y servían el té…

-¡No se le puede dar una tarta a un enfermo!-chillé.

-¿Por qué no? Sería un desperdicio ¿no?-inquirió mi madre.

Vi que mi hermana miraba a Koizumi:

-Qué alta eres, ¿Cuánto mides?

"_No puede ser" _musitó mi "YO" interno. La altura…El defecto que Koizumi detestaba, y yo también. Otra vez la misma historia de las alturas, de mi complejo…de NUESTRO complejo.

-Eh… Mido un metro setenta y dos-contestó ella haciéndose la tímida, rascando su cabeza.

Una molestia surgió dentro de mí cuando mi mamá y mi hermana rieron al unísono…Comprendía que Koizumi era una amzona, una gigantona, una enorme mole…Pero tampoco para que se rían, ¡qué malvadas!

Para mi desgracia, no se reían de ella…sino DE MÍ

-Jajajaja…At-chan, eres más bajito que ella, qué mala suerte-decía mi madre.

Sentí un hervor dentro de mi piel, una explosión nuclear. Lo que ellas dijeron fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

-¡YA CÁLLENSE Y LÁRGUENSE DE AQUÍ!-alardeé.

Las caras burlonas de ellas aumentaron mi furia, debido a la gran impotencia que sentía:

-No me asustas con esos berridos-decía mi mamá con tono de superioridad.

"_Giz, quién se cree que es" _gruñí por dentro.

-No eres lo suficientemente alto para besarla, qué tierno-se burló mi hermana.

Eso fue más que suficiente ¿Besarla? ¿A qué se estaban refiriendo? La idea me desagradó más de lo que esperé.

-¿¡Por qué habría de hacer eso!?

-Es tu novia ¿no?-dijeron al unísono.

No…No, no y no. Creyeron que Koizumi era mi novia…O ¿Koizumi les dijo que yo…? No supe razonar, y pensar demasiado me hacía doler la cabeza. Más si esas dos llegaban allí para molestarme con sus estupideces. Eso me enfurecía, no sólo porque me molestaba que dijeran blasfemias, sino que Kopizumi era capaz de creer cualquier cosa…eso pensaba, al menos.

-¡No!-contesté dándoles la espalda.

Instintivamente, miré a la gigantona de reojo. Sus ojos mostraban desconcierto y decepción. Como mis dolores de cabeza también se debían a Koizumi y toda la confusión que me estaba dando, simplemente traté de ignorarla aunque muy en el fondo de mi pecho sentí una punzada de culpa.

-¡VAMOS, LÁRGUENSE DE AQUÍ!-grité, corriendo a las dos idiotas de mi alcoba (incuído ese molesto perro que teníamos como mascota)

Cerré la puerta haciendo un estridente ruido, mientras me tocaba las sienes…Koizmui en mi casa.

"_Genial, hasta se molestó en venir a visitarme…Eso no ayuda en nada con todo este dilema"_

Me avergonzaba, aunque no lo demostrara. Que la chica que gustaba de mí me viera en pijama, despeinado, resfriado, y humillado por las mujeres de la casa. Al parecer, a ella no le importaba en absoluto verme en ese estado aunque se rió con el estúpido apodo con el que me llamaban cuando estaba en mi casa…

_At-chan_

-Otani… ¿Hoy es tu cumpleaños?-sentí su voz curiosa, mirando el pastel.

"_Vaya, hasta la hora en que se da cuenta"_

-Sí. Deberías al menos saber cuándo es el cumpleaños del chico que te gusta-respondí algo burlón.

Ella era diferente. Tenía entendido que las mujeres averiguaban todo sobre la persona que amaban. Pero ella ni siquiera se había molestado en serio. A pesar de eso, no sentí nada de preocupación.

Mientras tanto, la gigantona se había quedado en shock (seguramente avergonzada y sintiéndose una tonta por no averiguar mi cumpleaños). Me senté frente a ella, mientras apoyaba un codo en la mesa y descansaba mi mentón en la mano.

-Bueno ¿A qué has venido?

"_Nakao…seguramente estás detrás de esto…Sino ¿cómo demonios averiguó Koizumi la ubicación de mi casa?" _pensé algo enfadado.

-Ah…-se dio vuelta revisando su bolso y sacó un papel-Toma tus notas.

Mis notas… ¿¡MIS NOTAS!? Pegué un pequeño alarido furioso mientras le arrancaba el papel de la mano. Me acordé de que hoy era el día en que entregaban las notas…las notas desastrosas.

-¡GYA! ¿Las viste?

-Jejeje, claro son tan malas como las mías-me contestó en tono de burla.

Gruñí por lo bajo. Ella me entregó, además, una bolsa de plástico.

-Toma, unas mandarinas para que te mejores.-me sonrió amablemente.

-Gracias.

Las tomé, mientras contemplaba el naranja de una de ella. No sabía cómo decírselo…Decrile que mañana no estaría bien para el concierto de Umibozu. Valdría la pena ir, pero en ese estado no. Iba a empeorar, y mi madre me mataría si llegaba a ir cueste lo que cueste.

-Yo…No se si estaré bien para mañana.

-¿Para ver a Umibozu?

-Si no puedo ir yo, ve tú sola. Pásala bien por mí-más que un cumplido, era un pedido. Se lo estaba pidiendo.

Sonreí en mi fuero interno. Ella haría cualquier cosa por mí. Pero…

-¿Eh?-su mirada caprichosa se posó en otra parte que no fuera mi cara-Si no vas, tampoco iré. No tiene sentido si tú no vas.

La miré con los ojos bien abiertos. Ella, como yo, era demasiado fanática de Umibozu…Y estaba rechazando el hecho de no ir porque yo no podía. Sonreí en mi fuero interno. Ella haría cualquier cosa por mí. Pero…

-¿Pero qué dices?-le respondí orgullosamente-Me costó trabajo conseguir las entradas.

_-"Porque tú te preocupas por ella. No fue costoso conseguir las entradas…sino el pesar de que ella se enojara contigo" _una voz apareció de repente en mi cabeza.

_-"¿Pero qué dices tú? Cierra el pico, que contigo no estoy hablando" _cualquiera me hubiera descripto como un loco, pero era un hecho que esa voz había llegado para molestarme dentro de mi cabeza.

-Ah, claro-la respuesta de Koizumi me trajo a la realidad. Su rostro estaba decidido-Pues tendrás que venir, sea lo que sea.

_-"Ella se preocupa por ti, imbécil. Ella hace lo que sea por ti…Dile que SÍ. Haz algo por ella alguna vez en tu vida" _me ordenó la estúpida voz.

-Eso haré-le sonreí a ella. Algo me hizo cambiar de opinión radicalmente ¿Por qué no ir? Había contado los días para el concierto desde hacía tiempo, y no iba a permitir que por estar enfermo cancelaría todo. Además, esas entradas sirvieron para reconciliarme con ella, y para que todo volviera a ser normal. Todo como siempre.

_-"¡Muy bien!"_

_-"Idiota, no lo hago por ti…Lo hago por Umibozu, iré a ese concierto" _le contesté mentalmente. Seguramente, esa vocecita era producto de mi locura. Tal vez la enfermedad me había afectado hasta hacerme alucinar.

_-"Mientes…Esas entradas las compraste para que ella te perdonara por decir semejante estupidez" _

_-"¡Cállate!" _ le ordené.

-Oye-le dije a Koizumi mientras pelaba una mandarina y me comía un gajo-Hace mucho tiempo que quiero preguntarte algo… ¿Desde cuándo te empecé a gustar?

Hizo una cara de desconcierto. La verdad es que no se lo esperaba.

_-"Si tanto dices que no te gusta… ¿Por qué le preguntas eso?" _otra vez esa vocecita. La ignoré, tratando de no perder la compostura.

-¿¡C…Cómo puedes preguntar algo así!?-pronunció ella, algo nerviosa y enojada.

Recordé lo que ella me dijo una vez: que le dijera lo que me pasara por la cabeza.

-Dijiste que te preguntara lo que se me pasara por la cabeza.

-¡Pero no me esperaba eso!-chilló.

Me enfadé un poco. En realidad le quería preguntar eso porque… Porque no comprendía cómo ella se negara a nuestras alturas, y yo le gustara tanto… ¿No era que las alturas era lo que dificultaba nuestro vínculo?...No. No en mi opinión. Había OTRA cosa.

-Siempre dices lo bajito que soy-le recordé-¿En serio quieres un novio así de bajito?

Me miró enfadada y se abalanzó a mí para tirarme de los pelos.

-Ay…¡Ay, oye!-me quejé.

-Te daré una buena paliza, imbécil-me decía ella.

-Me duele, ¿Qué haces?-protesté sintiendo el fuerte tirón en mi cabello.

-No importa…Tampoco creo que tú quieras a una novia tan alta como yo-me recriminó mientras me soltaba y se sentaba e su lugar.

-No-le aclaré seguro de mí mismo-La altura no tiene nada que ver. Bueno…Un poco…

-¿Qué quieres decir?-me preguntó ella confundida, con el ceño fruncido. Ella no comprendía el verdadero problema-TÚ fuiste el que me dijiste que no importaba la altura y que fuera detrás del chico que me gustara.

Esta vez yo me confundí:-¿En serio? ¿Cuándo lo dije?

-¡Lo dijiste el verano pasado!-me recriminó.

**Flashback**

-¡Tú tienes tus propias virtudes, Koizumi! No seas indecisa, y ve por todas-le dije, casi a modo de reto.

Ella me miró asombrada, no creyendo lo que dije…¿Por qué reaccionaba tan así?

Apoyé mi brazo en su hombro.

-Muy bien-sonreí-¿Quién te gusta?

-Eso no te incumbe-me dijo, mientras se marchaba algo ofendida.

-Oye, ¿Por qué tengo que ser el único que no lo sabe?

**Fin del Flashback**

Ese recuerdo me hizo sentir un imbécil. En ese tiempo, no tenía idea de que yo era ese chico que le gustaba a Koizumi… Pero había algo más.

De repente, comencé a sentir un dolor de cabeza. Un mareo se apoderó de mí, y…Desperté.

Estaba en mi cuarto, desparramado en mi cama, con las colchas desparramadas.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué diablos sucedió?-dije con ensueño.

-Hasta que al fin te despiertas-la voz de mi madre me sobresaltó.  
-¿¡QUE HACES AQUÍ!?-chillé.

-Idiota, has estado toda la tarde dormido. Hasta esa chica se fue hace rato.

Me acordé, entonces, de Koizumi…Entonces sí había venido… Pero ¿cuándo…? Yo sólo recordaba eso, y luego nada más.

-¿Koizumi?-pregunté, por si acaso.

-Sí…Se fue apresurada y no se quiso quedar por más tiempo…Me pregunto por qué será.

-Ya vete-le refunfuñé, enfadado.

-¿Mañana irás a ese concierto?-me preguntó en tono amenazante.

Me levanté de un salto, desafiante, y comencé a brincar sobre el suelo con avidez mientras le chillaba enfadado.

-¡MIRA! ¿VES QUE PUEDO SALTAR?-le dije enojado…cuando reccioné-Puedo…¡saltar! ¡KYAAA! He mejorado ¡Estoy mejor!-reí feliz.

-Se ve que la visita de esa chica te hizo bien-dijo con picardía mi mamá, mientras me miraba risueña.

-¡CÁLLATE!-chillé-¡ANDA, VETE DE AQUÍ!-la saqué a empujones.

-¿Irás al concierto o no?-me preguntó.

-CLARO QUE SÍ

Cerré la puerta de un golpe, y miré el paste (intacto), y los restos de mandarina en la pequeña mesa…O sea que ella se había ido.

"_Mañana será un gran día" _pensé feliz.

Al día siguiente, fui al predio donde Umibozu ofrecía su concierto. Le iba a preguntar a la gigantona qué había sucedido luego de que esa conversación se estropeara por mi mala memoria.

La encontré con un barbijo en su rostro y cara de enferma…

"_Creo que la contagié"_

-¡Hola Koizumi!-saludé alegremente-. Vaya, me siento mejor. Lo único que recuerdo es que estaba comiendo unas mandarinas ¿no sabes lo que pasó después?

Pero esa despreocupada pregunta fue la condena de que todo empeoraría. Recibí una paliza por parte de ella. Volé por los aires con el impacto, haciendo que toda la gente nos vea.

Pero la pesadilla no acabaría ahí…

**NA: Sí, sí. Me tardé demasiado. LO SIENTOOOOOO :'( Golpéenme si quieren XC Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado :) Como ven, tiene los mismos diálogos que el anime... JEJEJE, la vocecita de Otani es sólo el comienzo de su verdadera locura MUAJAJAJAJ...Sí, lo haré sufrir, aunque lo amo (quisiera un novia como él...Ok,no). Buenoo! Nos vemos, prometo no tardar! Gracias por sus reviews :33 Me animan! Jejeje**  
**Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
